The present invention is directed to a fiber optic component cleaning device. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a compact and easily carried and stored fiber optic component cleaning device having a self-contained work surface.
Fiber optics have become a favored medium for network transmission. Using fiber optics, transmission rates have increased to a contemporary standard of ten gigabytes per second and are expected to increase. It is believed that transmission rates will reach forty gigabytes per second, and work continues to achieve transmission rates on the order of petabytes and terabytes per second.
In order to support achieving and surpassing these transmission rates, the transmission media must be fabricated and maintained to exacting standards and tolerances. It has been found that during fabrication, manufacturing, construction, installation and maintenance, fiber optic component end faces can become contaminated with dirt, dust, oil, grease, and other debris.
Cleaning these end faces preserves the accuracy of high-speed transmissions. Moreover, the end faces of the conductors must be free of scratches, burrs, and the like to maintain the standards necessary for these high transmission rates. The same standards of cleanliness are equally essential for installation, maintenance and test procedures.
Devices are known for cleaning fiber optic end faces. These devices have been met with differing degrees of success. For example, one known device, disclosed in Forrest, U.S. Pat. No. 6,865,770, which patent is commonly owned with the present application and is incorporated herein by reference, includes a container in which is stored a roll of wipers. A cleaning platen is mounted on a side of the container on which the connectors are held during cleaning. While this device is extremely successful, it can be cumbersome to carry to, for example, a job site. Moreover, the device can store a large number of wipes in that it can be used over a long period of time. The device, however, presents logistical concerns when shipping with other equipment as an integral part of a clean and test operation. In addition, the size of the device precludes including the device in connection equipment, panels and the like.
Other devices use multi-part cleaning kits and the like. However, these kits may be to large to bring to and from a job site, and too large and difficult to use.
It is also critical to minimize and/or avoiding generating lint in that fibrous material can obstruct an end face which may cause loss of laser light transmission. Accordingly, paper products and other flaking materials are discouraged because they can generate lint. In addition, paper products generally cannot be used with a wet-cleaning technique. Wetting paper cleaning products causes them to shred, exacerbating the linting problem. Nevertheless, it is most effective to use a wet cleaning method. Another, “combination” method has come into use in which the connector face is drawn from a wet area (to effectively clean the face) to a dry area. Such a method has been found to provide the advantages of both wet and dry cleaning in one operation and has earned significant recognition in the industry.
It has also been found that whatever cleaning method is used, it is advantageous to have a backing or surface on which the connector is held to clean the connector. It is most beneficial that the surface have some give or resiliency for best results. possibility of scratching. However, known cleaning devices (or kits) require the use of a dry wipe or towel with a separate solvent spray or other application.
Accordingly, there is a need for a compact fiber optic cleaning device. Such a device is easily stored in a tool box or a user's pocket. Desirably, such a device includes multiple cleaners to permit multiple uses. More desirably, such a device permits separating fresh cleaners from used cleaners to prevent contamination of the fresh cleaner. Most desirably, such a device includes a cleaning surface and can be used for dry, wet or combination cleaning operations.